It's Never What You Expect
by v0mitchild93
Summary: WARNING! MAJOR REVIVAL SPOILERS! Please don't read this unless you've seen all of Gilmore Girls: A Year in the Life. Life following Rory's news at the end of the FALL episode.
1. Chapter 1

**My take on what happens after the Fall episode of Gilmore Girls: AYITL. I'm generally a JavaJunkie only kinda fella but this really spun me and I had to get it out of my system, it's really not the way I expected ASP and Dan to go with this.**

There's not a lot you can say when you're unmarried, jobless but incredible daughter tells you she's pregnant. Not when you yourself, were unmarried, jobless and sixteen. Hypocrisy is not a word in your vocabulary, it can't be.

"Mom, I'm pregnant." I felt my jaw drop. That's the only thing I could feel. The rest of my body was numb. I nearly had to ask her to repeat herself, except I only hoped I heard her wrong. "Mom, please say something."

"Wow." I had so much, yet so little to say.

"Please...just get it over with now, tell me what you're thinking. Ask me the questions you're dying to ask, say something!" She practically yelled at me. It was then I realised how incredibly long we say in silence.

"Whose the father?" Now she chooses to be silent? "Rory..."

"Logan." I watched as her eyes filled with tears. At that moment, I remembered how I felt when I told my parents that I was pregnant. I remember how terrified I was, not only of my impending motherhood but also of my parents reactions. I didn't want that for Rory, I wanted her to feel safe and wanted. I reached my arm around her and pulled her into me, kissing her head. Shushing her and telling her that everything will be okay, as she cried.

My thoughts and feelings had to wait. I needed to process this in my own way, with myself and no one else. I just got married to my forever man, and I've just been told that I'm going to be a grandmother. I felt uneasy, scared, worried and just a tiny bit happy. We walked home in silence, I let her go to her room, I told her we'd talk about it later. She understood that I needed to process. I slowly made my way upstairs, walking past Kirk and his pig, Petal, curled up together on the floor in the living room.

Luke was asleep, I stared at him for a while, a happy smile curled at my lips, glancing at the shiny ring of my left hand. I crossed the room and sat at the window. I stared outside for what felt like hours, not noticing that Luke had since woken and was now standing next to me.

"Hey, what's going on? Why are you crying?" He asked nervously, he's probably thinking that I regret marrying him last night or something.

"She's pregnant." I said, looking up at him. Watching his face contort in confusion. His mind of course not automatically thinking of Rory, because in his mind she's still nine years old and having funerals for caterpillars. He would never put Rory's name in the same sentence as 'pregnant'.

"Whose pregnant?" His voice sounding more and more concerned.

"Rory." I was really going with the monosyllabic thing this morning. Luke knelt down at my side and took my hand. His face now full of worry and concern, not for Rory but for me.

"What's going on in your head, Lorelai?" I smile sadly at him, tears falling freely from my eyes, cascading down my cheeks and splashing on our interlocked hands.

"I'm not sure." I sigh, and wipe my eyes with the back of my hand. "I'm scared for her. She's not ready for this, I'm not ready for this. Luke, tell me how to feel." Luke stood up and lifted me from my seat, wedding style, as if I was a feather. He carried me to our bed and he cuddle up to my back, running his hands through my hair.

"Lorelai, I can't tell you how to feel. Rory can't tell you how to feel and I don't think she really needs you to tell her how you feel. Right now, what she needs is her best friend." I nod silently, letting him know that I heard him as he continued to stoke my hair and rub my arm. "And then once she's finished talking to her best friend, then she's going to need her mom." I nod again, Luke was never a man of many words but when he did use them, he was amazing with them. Never so articulate, never clever or elegant but he was easy to understand and all the love he had was in his words. He always knew exactly what I needed to hear and he never leaves anything out.

"I don't want her to feel like I did 32 years ago. I don't want her to feel stuck or isolated. I don't want her to feel like she doesn't have a friend in the world, I don't want her to feel like she has to go through it alone."

"She won't. She won't feel that way because she has everyone here for her. She has Lane, she has Paris...hell, she's got me, I don't know anything about babies but I'm willing to learn, and most importantly, she has you. She will always have you and you will always have her. And if that kid turns out anything like the two of you, it could take over the world." I turned around to face this beautiful man, this man who can make me feel like I'm home every time I look in his eyes.

"I love you." I whisper, kissing him softly.

"I know." He said. I scoff and hit his arm playfully, I'm smiling the first real smile of the morning. Just eight hours ago, I was so incredibly happy, I was marrying my man. Now, mixed emotions ran around my brain, still happy about Luke, happy with life in general, still terrified about Rory, but now I felt like I could really be excited for her. I know circumstances aren't something that you can change, I'm sad for her that Logan is the father. He reminds me too much of Christopher. Dedicated to having a good time. Preoccupied with everything else but his responsibilities.

"I love you, too." Luke said, I melted into him a little and breathed him in, squeezing him tightly. I fell asleep, it was restless and short but when I woke, I was still wrapped snugly in Luke's arms and felt safe. I knew that Rory was probably down in her room, freaking out and worrying about me. Luke noticed the look on my face and nodded. "Go, we've got plenty of time. I'll get Kirk out and go to the diner for a couple hours before our wedding'." I totally forgot about our semi-fake wedding today, I looked at the clock and noticed we still had at least 5 hours before we even had to get ready, hopefully plenty of time.

 **It took me a few days to post this, just because I wanted to make sure everyone had a chance to watch the revival. Please, let me know what you think, there will be more and I might be taking suggestions for JavaJunkie fics in the future. Thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't know why this story is sticking so much. I usually just like the fluffy, smutty romancy things but the last ten seconds of the revival threw me for a loop so I'm addressing it in the only way I know how. Let me know what you think. I'm not done with this tale yet. I'm just hoping there's going to be another season of the revival, I don't feel satisfied, as much as I feel some closure on a few things, it's left so open and I NEED more.**

I waited until I heard Luke and Kirk leave. I changed into my pyjamas, which I thought was a little silly considering. I changed out of my wedding dress, into my pyjamas, only to put on a different wedding dress in a few hours. I made my way downstairs, bypassing the coffee machine and my morning ritual, not too silly, considering it was nearly noon. I stopped in front of Rory's bedroom door, knocking lightly and pushing the door open. Rory sat on her bed, facing the windows.

"Have you slept?" I asked quietly. She shook her head and swiped at her eyes. I knew we were home alone but I closed her door anyway. I climbed over her bed and sat next to her.

"Do you hate me?" She looked so drawn and sad, I hadn't asked how she really felt about all of this yet.

"One day, hon, you're going to realise how impossible it is to hate your own child." I rubbed her back and kissed the side of her head. "One day, you're going to be holding your baby in your arms and thinking that nothing in the world is more perfect than that tiny bundle of mushy pink skin."

"I'm scared." I nodded.

"I know and you will continue to be scared for the rest of your life. You'll be scared for the next nine months for sure, you'll be scared while you're in labor, you'll be scared to hold your baby for the first time, for when they take their first steps, for when you have to leave them at their first day of school, when they meet a handsome boy and fall in love, when they break a bone, when they start college, when they hit the road on a presidential campaign, when they spend years abroad and when they come home and tell you they're pregnant. Mothers live in a constant state of fear, babe, it's just the way it is." I looked into her tear filled eyes. We hugged for a long time, both lost in our thoughts and I was trying to savour the feeling of my baby, my baby who isn't my baby anymore, my baby who is a mother-to-be.

"I don't know what to do next." She said, breaking the silence.

"You have to tell Logan." I said. She pulled away from the hug and stood up to begin pacing.

"I know. I know. I know." Her pacing came to an abrupt halt. "No, no, I can't...he's marrying someone else...someone who is fit to be a Huntzberger, someone who is successful and who is not me." I thought about Luke, the way that Anna Nardini had left Luke out, how hard he had to fight, how much he wanted his daughter. Then I thought of Christopher, he knew, he was going to marry me, he was willing to be there in the beginning, but I made a choice, I choice that I don't regret. I took deep breath.

"Rory, tell him. He deserves it and...let him make that choice. Do you still love him?" I ask, she stop pacing again and looked at me. Tears filling her eyes again.

"I never stopped." My heart sank. I nodded and I waited for her to speak again, I waited for her to stew and I knew that something else was coming by the look on her face. "I just wanted to do this all differently. I wanted to do this right. I wanted to meet someone who wasn't stuck in my past, a fresh person, someone who I could fall in love with and marry...children come later, you know? I don't want to be a single mother. I don't want to do this alone!" She said, raising her voice.

"Rory," I said in a whisper, I stood up and grabbed her hands. "You will never be alone. I will be right there with you, Luke will be there too and maybe, just maybe, Logan. Call him, talk to him. He loves you too, who doesn't?" Rory hugged me then, tighter than she has ever hugged me. I felt mom mode kicking in and looked around her room. "Get some sleep, please. I'm going to go and make a doctors appointment, and then I'm going to wake you up and then we are going to get married again. Okay?" Rory nodded and smiled.

"Thank you, mom. I love you." She hugged me again and she crawled into bed. I sat next to her on the bed and kissed her shoulder. She was asleep within minutes and I watched her for a while. She's not my baby anymore, everything is different now. Everything.

I sat at the kitchen table, I had coffee and called Luke. I explained to him the talk I had with Rory and he asked if there was anything he could do. Paul Anka sat at my feet and licked my toes. I still felt numb, I felt like there was nothing I could do to make this situation any less hard for her, she was going to do this and all I could do is be there for her. That's what she needed.

I made a doctors appointment, outside of Stars Hollow. Not wanting to add rumors to the mill. I heard Rory moving around in her room, I heard her talking and assumed she was talking to Logan. I couldn't hear what was being said but I could hear her crying. She was so strong for the last couple of days, she had to be because no one knew and now it was time for her to deal, now she could cry and scream and do whatever she felt she had too.


	3. Chapter 3

**So I posted the first three chapters on the same day because this story is just really flowing for me. Im really excited to know what you guys think about this, I just hope I gave significant warning about the possible spoilers that come with this story.**

Rory came out from her room a few minutes later. Her eyes red and puffy and tear stains on her cheeks. I watched her as she poured herself some coffee and sat in the chair opposite me. She looked up at me and frowned.

"He's coming home." I nodded and gave her a sad smile.

"What do you think?" She sighed and sipped her coffee. I knew she would have mixed emotions about whether or not she wanted Logan to come back. She never really explained their relationship with me, all I knew was that they met up in London, he was engaged and she was staying with him while his fiancé was living in Paris.

"I think that, I feel like he's just going to come here and beg me to do something that I'm not prepared to do. He's a wonderful man, he's made mistakes but he's always cared for me. I can't fault him but mom, he's not father material. I can't force him to be." She said, looking into her coffee as if it was talking to her.

"Hmm. Flashbacks." Rory looked up at me confused and it took her a moment but I knew she understood then.

"He's not dad." She said.

"I know but you have to admit..."

"He's not dad." Her stern look told me to forget about it. I sighed and nodded. "I went to see him."

"Logan?"

"Dad. He looks good. He took over his dads business." Rory smiled sadly at me. I don't know for certain how long it's been since I've spoken to Christopher, I'm not even sure how long it had been since Rory had spoken to him.

"Oh. When did you..."

"About an hour after I had found out that I'm pregnant." Something clicked in her brain then and tears welled up in her eyes. "Oh my god. He is dad." I shook my head and looked down into my cup. I looked at the clock and realised it was nearly time for my wedding. I wasn't excited at all. I was just happy that Luke and I had done what we wanted the night before. Rory was there, and Luke and I finally made it official. I knew today wasn't going to be the happy, merry, beautiful day that everyone but us would have.

"Hey. Listen, don't worry about it. Just talk to him about it when he gets here...and take it from there. Oh, shoot..." I stopped as I stood up and turned back to Rory. "I'm sorry, babe but I told Luke." I closed my eyes and waited for Rory to arc up and tell me that I was wrong to tell him.

"That's okay. I figured you would." She shrugged and sipped her coffee.

"Really? Are you sure? You wanna yell, tell me I'm a horrible person?" Rory just shook her head and smiled at me.

"Okay, I'm not Emily Gilmore."

"Wow, that coming from you is a little strange." I said, standing still in the kitchen. Rory stood and put her cup in the sink slowly, as if she was thinking.

"Oh my god. I have to tell grandma!" She started pacing, I grabbed her shoulders to still her and look her in the eyes.

"Hey, hey, hey! One person at a time. Just wait until you see the doctor tomorrow and then we'll worry about grandma." Rory gave a determined quick nod and turned to head into her room.

"Mom? Why are we going to the doctor? I've already confirmed it with the doctor."

"I just need to hear it from the horses mouth." I said.

"But in this situation, I am the horse." She said, pulling her phone from her pocket, and frowning at the six text messages from Logan.

"Well then, I wanna hear it from the pigs mouth." I turned to walk into the living room.

"So glad I'm the horse in the scenario." I heard her mutter. I smiled, she seemed to be feeling better and more herself. I knew exactly how she felt, the inner turmoil that was rumbling around inside her and there was absolutely nothing she or I could do about it.

We spent the next hour in silence practically. We did our hair and makeup, only chatting sporadically about nothing of substance. Giving ourself this time to not think about it. My mother had called and said she arrived a little while ago and she said she'd just see us at the ceremony. I was thankful, the wedding and reception would be a huge distraction and hopefully, distraction enough that she wouldn't get suspicious, as much as I hate to admit, Emily Gilmore knows Rory and I a lot more than we'd like. I called Luke, privately, and reminded him about not saying anything to Rory. She knew he knew, he knew she knew he knew, but just to try and give us all a bit of breathing space, we all silently declared not to talk about it, at least until Rory had a little time to finish her processing.

The wedding really was beautiful, I felt like I enjoyed it more knowing that we were already married, and having a little secret like that made it seem a lot more fun. Luke and I exchanged rings, again. We kissed, again. We danced, again. It was perfectly pretend but still beautiful. Seeing my mother trying to hide her tears in the front row made my heart grow and forcing Luke to dance with her made me laugh. The party apparently went on until the morning, but Luke, Rory and I all journeyed home at a reasonable hour and all went to bed.

"Great day." I said into the dark room.

"Yeah, great day." Luke said, wrapping his arm around me. I smiled to myself at how the fact that we have slept in the same bed pretty much every night for the last 8 years didn't feel the same now that we are married. It felt so much different, so much better. "Oh hey, did you see Taylor trying to dance with your mother? She looked absolutely repulsed." He laughed into my ear.

"Oh wow, I can imagine." I was tired, all I wanted was to sleep, until I suddenly had a thought. I sat up quickly and flipped the lamp on. "We didn't consummate our marriage!" I nearly yelled. I remembered sitting in the gazebo with Rory all night, and then we came home and slept, Luke and I never really had time to be together and do just married people stuff.

"Lorelai." He said with a chuckle. Shaking his head.

"What you don't want to?" I asked feeling a little hurt.

"What? Of course I do, but you've...we have a lot going on right now, I don't want you to be distracted..." he trailed off, running his thumb back and forth on my pyjama clad thigh. He was right, I would be distracted. Not that I don't want to make love to my husband but I knew I wouldn't be all in and frankly, he would be worrying the whole time about me not being all in, which would result in a bad time for all parties.

"You're right." I said in a huff, flopping back down into the bed and turning the lamp back off.

"I have an idea." I turned to face him, not that I could see him in the dark.

"Yeah?"

"Why don't we go away for the weekend? Just one night, we'll go stay at the nice Inn in Woodbury and have our consummation then?" I smiled it him, running my hand down his cheek. I kissed him softly and snuggled into him.

"We're not staying at the Cheshire Cat." I said flatly, he laughed.

"We don't have to, I'll find another Inn." I kissed his neck and rolled back over, pulling his arm tightly around me. One night wouldn't be so bad, Logan was due to arrive in the evening tomorrow and I would have a couple days with Rory, in case she needed it and then Luke and I could slip away for a few days to be newlyweds.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys. I really struggled with the decision whethed or not I would do this chapter in Rory's POV, but I decided not too, no real reason but I just didn't want too. I also don't think that Logan is a bad guy, I liked him enough in the show, however I never saw him as end game for Rory. I just thought the he has a lot of similarities to Christopher and I wanted to use that dynamic. Anyway, Here's chapter 4!**

The whole next day was fairly silent. I went to the Inn for a few hours and let Rory sleep in. Luke went to the diner for the day. I got home around 11am and woke Rory up.

"Hey. We've gotta get going." I called to her softly, through her cracked bedroom door. She stuck her arm up out of her blankets and gave me a thumbs up. I went upstairs to freshen up and met Rory in the kitchen, she looked drawn but still put together. "Ready?" She nodded and we headed to the doctor.

The doctor was very nice, she was fast and informative. I stood next to Rory as she lay on the table, having an ultrasound. We saw the tiny, faint heartbeat, heard it even and in that moment, everything became real to me. My daughter is pregnant with my grandchild. It felt like reality had slapped me in the face, pushed me to the ground and kicked me in the ribs. As terrified and so not ready for grand motherhood, a little wave of happiness and pride crashed over me and tears pricked at my eyes.

"Mom?" I heard her but I could stop looking at the monitor. "Mom?" I heard her again as my tears fell. "Hey, what's going on?" She asked. I looked at the doctor and she excused herself. I took Rory's hand and smiled through my tears.

"I love you so much, kid. And, I'm so proud of you. And..." I took a deep breath. "I can't wait for you to feel how I felt when I held you for the first time...after the pain meds wore off and I was able to be fully in the moment, that is." I said, squeezing her hand and swiping away my tears with my free one. "It's the most amazing thing, you know? Looking down at the tiny little human that you just pushed out of your lady parts, you just can't get enough, you're sitting there just imprinting every little detail about their cute squishy little face, their tiny fingers and toes and you're just in awe." I watched her tears fall and I bent to kiss her forehead.

"Mom, I'm so scared. I'm scared that I feel really happy about this. I feel like I should be upset, I should be angry at myself for being so careless." She sat up on the table and I watched her cry, I was heartbroken to see her so mixed up.

"Rory. It's okay. You're allowed to be happy, you're allowed to want this baby no matter how it came about. Don't be hard on yourself about the way it all happened. You're never going to regret anything about this, trust me." I squeezed her hand and watched her face as she thought about my words.

"I am happy, mom. I'm not ready but I'm excited." Rory's phone rang and I grabbed it from the bench for her, seeing Logan's name on the screen. I stepped out into the waiting room as she took the call. She came out about five minutes later and smiled at me. "He's in Hartford right now, he's going to come over tonight and talk. Is that okay?" She asked.

"Of course it is."

Now that I knew how Rory truly felt about her pregnancy, I felt myself becoming excited. I thought about all the little things that mattered to me when she was a baby, knowing how happy it's going to make Rory when those things happen for her. First smiles, first giggles, that pink baby smell, first steps and first words, little baby clothes and tiny little booties. Everything tiny and cute.

We got home around 2pm and we sat on the couch. I wrapped my arm around her and held her close, we talked all afternoon about everything I remembered about being pregnant. Time flew past and we were broken from our giggles by Luke.

"Hey you two." He said, bending to give me a kiss. I smiled at him and he raised his eyebrows, noticing the change of our demeanours, from yesterday. 'Later' I mouthed to him and he nodded.

"Hey Luke." Rory said, he gave her a quick wave. I called Luke earlier and explained to him about Logan coming over and he told me he'd make himself scarce.

"I'm gonna go up and take a shower, Ed wants to get a beer at the secret bar."

"Ooh, tell Ed that he better keep his hands off my husband. He's spoken for." I said jokingly. Rory giggled and Luke rolled his eyes before disappearing upstairs.

"You told him to go out tonight, didn't you?" Rory asked, I gave a fake shocked look.

"Absolutely not!" I scoffed.

"He's not going to the secret bar."

"No, he's going to drink beer in his office above the diner." I said. "But, it was his idea not mine! I swear." Rory nodded. "What am I supposed to do when he gets here?" I asked.

"Oh, well...it's your house, mom. I can't stop you from being here, plus I think it might make me feel a little better if you were here, just in case, you know?"

"Well, I could just turn the tv on and try and zone out. You guys can talk in the kitchen, I guess or wherever." I said, shrugging. Rory nodded slowly, knowing full well that I'd be trying to eavesdrop the whole time.

"Okay." She said. I stood up and went upstairs to find Luke. I sat on the edge of the bed and waited for him to come out of the bathroom.

"You guys okay?" He asked coming out of the bathroom rubbing his hair with a towel.

"Yeah, we just had a chance to talk at the doctors and she was able to open up a little, so yeah, we're good, babe." He smiled as he dug around in his drawer. He quickly dressed and turned to face me. He took my hands and pulled me up from my seat.

"So, I made reservations at a hotel in Vermont." He said, looking at me hopefully.

"Oooh. Vermont, lots of fancy places in Vermont!" I said, grinning. He pulled me closer and hugged me.

"Only the fanciest for my wife." He said softly into my hair, kissing my head. I sighed dramatically. It the first time we've really had time to just be together in two days, I felt kind of bad that he was kicking himself out of the house, but I understand, he says he can 'feel' tension and it makes him jittery. That sentence alone had mega amounts of mocking potential but I let it slide considering the touchiness of the subject. I really wanted to ask him about how he was feeling about the situation, he is Rory's step-father, he had to have some sort of input, opinion, thoughts about it. I just forgot that this was his life too. I knew he would be there for Rory no matter what, he said so himself but Luke is a lonely thinker, he bottles everything until something sets him off. Maybe that's why he's so adamant about not being here when Logan is, he's afraid he might let loose.

"Do you want me to call you when Logan leaves?" He pulled away from me and kissed me quickly. He nodded.

"Yeah. I'm just gonna watch the game and get a bit of paperwork done." I smiled and took his hand to walk him downstairs and to the door. We passed Rory sitting on the couch and she stood up quickly. To Luke's obvious shock, Rory wrapped her arms around his neck and he shyly hugged her back.

"Thanks, Luke." I heard her whisper. He nodded and pulled away from her smiling. He gave me a quick kiss and Rory a wave and left.

"You sure you don't want me to go with him?" Rory shook her head and sat back on the couch. This is either going to be an incredibly hard night or a surprisingly happy one. I definitely could wait to find out. The doorbell rang about half an hour later and I could tell Rory began to instantly panic. I left her to calm herself and I answered the door.

"Hi, Logan." I said, feeling a little queasy at his cheeky and carefree grin. You would think he'd be a little morose.

"Lorelai, good to see you." I gestured for him to come in. "How've you been?" 'Oh just fine thank you, just found out I'm going to be a grandmother, and it's all you're fault."

"Oh, fine thank you." I smiled politely at him. We walked into the living room and Rory was standing next to the couch.

"Hey, Ace." Logan said softly, concern instantly etching his face. I could see Rory's resolve melting quickly, so I decided to step in.

"Uh, you guys want to go into the kitchen? There's fresh coffee, donuts...too." I trailed off, realising that neither person was listening to me.

"I broke it off with Odette." Rory's eyes widened. "I'm moving back to the States and I'm going to buy a house in Hartford tomorrow so that, you and the baby can be comfortable...I mean, if that's what you want and I spoke to my father...he's not too happy with us right now..."

"Logan.."

"But he'll get over it once he see's the baby...our baby..."

"Logan!" Rory shouted. I was stunned. I forgot that I was still standing there. Logan was breathing heavily and staring at Rory, his eyes flicked up to mine then back to hers. I crossed my arms uncomfortably across my chest. There was a glimmer of hope in Rory's eyes. I began to think about the Christopher/Logan parallel, I started to think that my belief that Logan was like Rory's father all stemmed from his behaviour when they were younger. The look of admiration and love in his eyes was nothing like the fear and instinct to run away that I saw in Christopher's the day I told him I was pregnant. Logan was older now, and stable and possibly ready for this. Rory spoke again.

"Logan. I need you to promise that you're going to be here...don't let our baby grow up not knowing their father. I know what that feels like..." her voice trailed off, cracking with emotion. Logan pulled Rory in to hug her. They held each other tightly, tears formed in my eyes and I let them fall. Relief flooded my body.

"Rory, I promise. Nothing is going to stop me from being what you need. You're what I need." He pulled away from the hug and took Rory's face in his hands, he kissed her softly and hugged her again. "We're going to be okay." Logan let her go and turned to me. "Lorelai, I know that this isn't the way you would have liked things to happen and I want to apologise for they way that I let this happen but, you know I've always loved her." I nodded, speechless. "I'm going to look after them." More tears fell from my eyes and I took Logan in for a hug. Rory watched us, smiling. After a little while of catching up and making plans, I left Rory and Logan in the living room to call Luke from the bedroom.

"Hello?" I heard his groggy voice and smiled.

"Sorry to wake you, old man." I glanced at the clock, telling me it was only just after 8pm.

"Oh, I uh, I wasn't sleeping. I was just um, paying some bills..." he stifled a yawn.

"Hmm, sure." I smiled. "I just wanted to let you know that, it's safe to come home in about half an hour...Logan really surprised me tonight, I think it's all going to be okay, you know."

"Well that's good."

"Yeah, they're gonna go stay at his parent's place in Maine for a few days, they're gonna take Paul Anka and spend some time together...so we can spend some time together." Luke sigh, I could tell it was from relief. I've been so distracted the last couple of days and he's been trying to give Rory and I the space we need to deal. Both of us needed to be together, being newlyweds and all. That sounds so weird to me, I felt like we've been married for years, saying that we were newlyweds just didn't sound right at all.

"Okay, great. Well, I'll be home soon okay? Have you eaten? I can bring something home for all of us?" I love this man.

"We haven't eaten. Sounds great, babe." I put my phone down and closed my bedroom door, I could hear the voices floating up and I thought I'd give them some more privacy. I got dressed in my pyjamas and sat on the edge of my bed, I heard heavy footsteps on the stair and Luke came into the room.

"Hey." He said, plopping down on the bed next to me.

"Hey. I didn't realise I was in here that long, I was trying to give them some space."

"No I came back a bit early. I put the food in the kitchen and then I noticed both Rory and Logan asleep on the couch so I just came up here, figured you'd be here." I smiled at him and kissed his shoulder.

"You're the perfect man, you know that?" I said softly. He looked at me and smiled.

"I know you think that and that's all that matter to me." I kissed his shoulder again and giggled. "When are they leaving for Maine?"

"In the morning." I felt a lot more tired than I thought I was, I pushed myself back against the headboard and slumped down on the bed a bit further. Luke stood up and watched me with a smirk.

"You don't want to eat first?" I looked at him with a playful pout.

"Can you bring it up to me?" He sighed, feigning annoyance but smiled at me before he left the room. Perfect man.


	5. Chapter 5

**thank you all so much for the reviews. I'm not sure how long this story is going to be but for now it's safe to say that I'm definitely not done. Im really enjoying writing it and loving the reactions from you guys.**

 **Rory's POV**

"This place is bigger than the one in Martha's Vineyard." I said as I dropped my bag at the door.

"You know that the Huntzbergers don't do anything small." He chuckled.

"Yeah." I said, agreeing. Mom and I never got a chance to talk last night after everything Logan had said, so I felt a little off not knowing how she felt. Logan picked up on my mood earlier in the car and tried to draw it out. I knew he knew that I was technically okay with everything but not having my mothers opinion was washing me out a little.

"Rory?" I was looking around the massive living room right off from the front door, I wasn't intentionally ignoring him. "Ace..." when I heard his voice properly, I snapped back to where I was.

"Sorry. It just feels different..." he frowned and sat on the couch, beckoning me over. I sat next to him and put my head in my hands.

"What do you mean?"

"I know that this pregnancy should just be you and me...but my mom and I are a team you know and her thoughts and feelings mean everything to me." He nodded his understanding. "We didn't get a chance to talk after you got there last night and I didn't even think about asking her how she felt about me going away. Hey, what about that house you were gonna buy? Oh man, I totally forgot about that." Logan laughed and rubbed my back.

"Don't worry about the house...we've got time. Look, you are the most important thing to me, you know that right?" I smiled and nodded. "I know that if she had a problem with you going away, she would have said something, you know that too, and if she had a problem with me...I'm sure she would have said something about that too. Lets just try and enjoy these next couple days, talk everything out. Why don't you go and pick a bedroom, I'm happy with any and I'll make us something to eat, you call your mom." He kissed my head stood up. I nodded to myself and stood up too. He faced me and put his hands on my arms, catching my full attention. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I am. Sorry, I'm okay. I just never expected any of this to happen." He gave me a tight smile and nodded.

"I know, but it did and I would be lying if I said that I hadn't thought about this happening one day." I frowned.

"You were going to marry her." His face dropped and he sighed heavily.

"That was because..." he rubbed his eyes with his knuckles. "Why don't we leave that conversation for another time. Go call your mom, kitchens that way, I'll be in there when you're done." He stepped away and headed for the kitchen. I grabbed my bag from the doorway and headed upstairs.

 **Lorelai's POV**

I sat on the couch, flicking through the channels waiting for Luke to get home. I missed Rory already, she was in such a rush to leave this morning I was almost offended, but I knew what this getaway meant for her and for Logan. They really needed it. My phone rang and I smiled when I saw Rory's name on the screen.

"Why hello there." I said, turning the tv off and snuggling into the couch.

"Hey. I just realised that I didn't really get to talk to you at all last night, and so I thought that I'd rectify that by calling you now."

"That was a good thought."

"So, I know it's a bit too late now, since I'm already here but are you okay...with me being here?" She sounded a little sad, thinking that I'd have a problem with her going to spend time with the father of her unborn child. Seemed a little silly to me.

"What are you talking about? Of course I'm okay with that! Look, don't worry about me...just take the time to talk to him, I'm sure there's lots of thoughts filling that giant brain of yours. Leave me out of it, please." She was silent for a moment, she wasn't like me in that respect. I would use random babble and rambling as my thought process, she was the silent, pondering thinker...it made me uneasy most of the time.

"I don't know what I think. I don't know what questions to ask. I don't know how to answer the questions he has."

"How do you know what questions he's going to ask? How do you know he has questions at all?"

"That's not what I mean." Her voice was low, as if she thought that Logan could hear her. "I know all the things he's going to say, he's going to say all the things he knows I want to hear and be wonderful and understanding...he's always been like that, but I need him so be as serious as serious can be because I don't want him to say one thing and then later on the track, forget what he said and then do something completely different." She sighed, after catching her breath from that rant.

"Look, just give him the benefit of the doubt. I'm sure he knows how serious this is. You're going to be parents. That's not a 'hey, this is our baby, how hard can it be?' thing...it's a 'this is the rest of our lives' thing. I'm sure he knows that." I heard the front door open and looked over my shoulder and saw Luke. I smiled at him and he waved, heading straight into the kitchen. "Luke's home, I'm gonna go. Just listen to what he has to say, make sure he understands what you want and then just enjoy yourself. Pretty soon you're going to be huge and telling him he's a bastard so, just be happy for a moment."

"Thanks mom. Love you."

"Love you too, kid. Bye." I sighed as I hung up the phone. Hoping my words of encouragement made her feel the tiniest bit better at least. I made my way into the kitchen and watched Luke move around, preparing dinner. I sat at the table and put my head down on the table.

"What's wrong?" He asked, knowing full well who I was just talking to.

"Rory." I lifted my head and looked at him. "I think she's just freaking out that Logan is like her dad. Saying things he doesn't mean and once things start getting real, he's gonna bolt." Luke sat across from me and nodded, contemplating.

"What do you think?" He asked, taking my outstretched hand.

"I thought the whole Christopher/Logan complex was a thing until I saw something in his eyes last night. He was happy, he was excited...he's not a scared 16 year old, he's a grown man who loves my daughter. I really believe he's going to pull through." Luke squeezed my hand and let it go.

"Maybe it's her who's the scared 16 year old, but she doesn't have a choice." I thought about what he said for a moment and then thought back to what Rory had said at the doctors office.

"I don't think so. Yesterday, she told me that she was excited, she is scared, she knows that there's no way out of it, no ethical way, I mean. But that would never be an option. I think that she's not ready to be a mother, her big fancy life is being put on hold, maybe forever and maybe that's what's she's so scared of." He looked at me and shrugged. I could tell he was holding something back. "What are you feeling...about all this...are you ready to be a grandpa?" He looked over at me, surprised at the title I had given him.

"I uh...I don't know. She's 32, she's been struggling lately...with her career, maybe it's time for this, something big in her life, something else to focus on."

"I don't think this is what she had in mind, babe." He shook his head.

"I know that, I'm just saying that her life isn't over because she's going to have a baby. She can still be a journalist, she can still write her book, she still young. Nothing is stopping her from doing all that." I got up and wrapped my arms around him from the back, resting my head against him as he stirred whatever red goop that was in the pot. "As for the grandpa thing...well, it is what it is. I could've waited a few years but hey, nothing wrong with starting a little earlier than anticipated." I laughed a little and kissed his back, pulling away from him.

"How long til dinner? I want to take a shower."

"You've got time."

 **Rory's POV**

I went back downstairs and into the kitchen. I didn't see Logan so I looked around a little, I spotted him outside on the phone. The conversation looked heated, his arms flailing angrily, his face bunched up in frustration. He turned and saw me in the window, he said something into the phone and then hung up.

"Was that your dad?" I asked nervously as he stepped inside. He stopped in front of me with his hands on his hips, still scowling.

"Yeah." He sighed. "He doesn't care that I'm happy, you know. He never has. He's selfish and all he cares about is money and making his children miserable." I pulled his hand from his hip and walked into the kitchen with him. We both stayed silent for a while as I watched him fix our sandwiches.

"I'm sorry that this is causing such a rift with your family." He smiled sadly at me, shaking his head.

"Ace, my father has always been that way. You don't have anything to do with it, it's all me. 'You're so irresponsible, Logan.'...'you're throwing your life away, Logan.'...'you're a Huntzberger, damn it!'...it wouldn't matter whether it was you or the queen of England, he'd still think I was the disappointment of the family." I frowned but then smiled.

"I think you and my mom should swap stories." He laughed and bent to kiss me. It was our first real kiss since I told him the news.

"I'm so glad that you have the family that you have. They're so supportive and loving, I can't even imagine what that's like." I kissed him again.

"You'll feel it soon. You're a part of that family now, Logan." Soon after I said that, thoughts of grandma popped into my head. I thought about ways to tell her, nothing seemed right. She lived in Nantucket now, I couldn't tell her something like this over the phone. This was face to face news. "Hey, do you think we can go to Nantucket?"

After we ate, Logan made a call and booked us a flight to Nantucket. He was really on board with talking to grandma about it with me, being a buffer if I needed it. In a way, I was glad it would be just her, I knew that if grandpa was still here, he would be furious. It made me smile, thinking about how he would probably take it all out on Logan and then cool off in a few months. I wished he was around to see my baby. I decided to call mom again and tell her what was going on, I got her voicemail.

"Hey mom. Just calling to let you know that Logan and I are going to Nantucket tomorrow. I'm going to tell grandma...wish me luck. We'll be back Saturday. Call me." Logan came into the bedroom and flopped down onto the bed. I put my phone down and stared at him for a moment.

"What are we going to do?" He looked at me in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, we need to be responsible adults now. We have to make a plan." I said, laying down next to him. He nodded and thought for a moment.

"Well, I'm guessing that you want to be close to your mom and I want to be anywhere that my parents aren't."

"You guess correctly." I say, pulling myself up and leaning on my elbow, facing him.

"So, I'll get my realtor to have a look around. Stars Hollow, Hartford, Woodbury...anywhere you think would be close enough." I contemplated what he said and gave a definitive nod. "I'm going to start a trust fund." I raised my eyebrows in interest.

"Well, our kid has to go to Yale." I smiled at that, I knew that Logan had enough money to put our child through private school and an Ivy League college three times over and still have enough to have six holiday homes and a foreign car for everyday of the week, but I knew he was just getting to the point of letting me know that money would never be a concern. "I just want you to know that...I'm not my father." He said, his voice dropping.

"I know you're not, Logan." I kissed him softly, reassuring him.

"Our child will never want for anything, Rory, but Honor and I...we were spoiled to bribe us to forget that our parents were never there, they were never affectionate, we never heard 'I love you'. It's not going to be like that for our child. You're going to be an amazing mother and I hope that I am going to be just as good a father." Tears welled in my eyes at his loving words. I sniffled and buried my face in his neck. Yesterday I was scared. Today, I felt happy and excited for our future.


	6. Chapter 6

**Lorelai's POV**

I had just listened to Rory's voicemail and I felt an overwhelming urge to call her and tell her not to do it. To save her from utter disappointment and disapproval, but then I thought about the progress mom and I had made over this last year, how much she'd come around to my lifestyle and how much of her old lifestyle she had dropped. She's relaxed and a little more open and then I knew that, despite the circumstances, she maybe, just maybe won't be so horrified and judgemental about her only grandchild's news.

I had already started packing for Luke and I's overnight trip to Vermont, Luke explained to me that 2 full suitcases were probably a little overkill for one night, but of course I dismissed it and planned on bringing this much anyway. As I was putting the finishing touches on my packing, something struck me. I rushed downstairs and into the kitchen where Luke was cleaning up from dinner.

"Luke!" I yelled. He jumped and splashed water from the sink onto the floor.

"Damn it, Lorelai!" I cringed but got closer to him tentatively.

"How much do you really want to go to Vermont?" He gave me a puzzled look and raised his eyebrows.

"What are you talking about? What did you do?" I shook my head and put my hands up defensively.

"No, nothing...yet. What if we didn't go for one night, but instead we went for two nights, but instead of Vermont...we go to Nantucket?" I looked at him hopefully. Placing my hands on his chest, being ready to hug him, depending on what he said.

"Well...okay, but your mother is in Nantucket...you're not telling me that you, Lorelai Gil- sorry, Danes...is voluntarily going to visit your mother." I nodded enthusiastically.

"And Rory." He nodded knowingly. He sighed heavily.

"I thought that she and Logan were in Maine?" I pulled away from him and sat down at the table.

"They were. Rory left me a message before saying that She and Logan wanted to tell mom and that they are going to Nantucket tomorrow to tell her..." I took a deep breath. "So me being the wonderful supportive mother and you being the wonderful supportive step-father that we are, are also going to go to Nantucket...just so I can see my daughter and the look on my mothers face when her precious, successful, beautiful granddaughter tells her that she's pregnant." Another deep breath. I knew deep down that everything would probably be okay and that mom probably won't have the reaction I would have hoped for, say a year ago, but I still would love to be there.

"And so is this our honeymoon? Are we actually going to spend time together? Be alone?" He put emphasis on the word alone, I knew exactly what he meant. Then I began to feel bad, I had momentarily forgotten what our trip to Vermont was for, not only for marriage consummation, love making, sex, whatever you want to call it, which I'm sure was high on Luke's list of priorities for the weekend but to actually spend time together, be alone and talk, spoil each other and all the cute newlywed stuff. What I was saying to him was basically saying was 'I'd rather see my mother.' Which couldn't be further from the truth.

"I promise we will have plenty of alone time, in fact we will have more alone time in Nantucket then we would have in Vermont. We get two whole days of alone time instead of one!" I grabbed his wet, bubbly hand and held it tightly, pouting.

"Okay." He said shrugging. He didn't look entirely convinced but I knew he just wanted to make me happy. "But you make the arrangements, and I don't want to stay at your mothers, and you can call Caesar and tell him that he has to open and close for 3 days!" I stand up and kiss his cheek, I grab the landline phone and begin to flip through my phone to look up the airline. "And we have to be back by Friday because Babette and Morey are going away for the weekend and can't look after Paul Anka!" He yelled through the house as I exited the kitchen and sat on the couch. I had already sorted the whole Paul Anka issue out with Michel and his husband anyhow, but Luke didn't need to know that. I knew that Logan and Rory would be driving to Nantucket from Maine, so it only made sense that Luke and I would fly, we were supposed to fly to Vermont anyhow, hopefully changing our destination wasn't much of a hassle.

I decided against telling Rory we were coming, leaving it to be a total surprise to both her and mom. I called Michel to double check that everything was okay to watch Paul Anka and I promised we'd be back Friday afternoon. Once I packed for Luke after about 4 fights of why I now had 3 and a half bags instead of 2, then explain to him that we were going for 2 nights now instead of one. Him telling me that my logic is cracked, then we settled in for the night. I was excited.

 **Rory's POV**

As we loaded up the car, I noticed Logan's phone light up 6 or 7 times in the 10 minutes it took us to pack. Each time he looked over at it, he shook his head.

"Your dad, or work?" I asked him, sympathetically.

"Both, probably. I haven't actually looked yet." He shrugged.

"Maybe you should call work, Logan. I'm sure they're all running around like headless chickens without you." I said, sliding into the passenger seat of his car, him into the drivers seat.

"Considering I work for my dad, I don't think that's a wise idea. He knows what's happening. My absence isn't a mystery, Ace." I nodded and dropped the subject. It was going to take almost 8 hours to get to grandma's, so I vowed not to bring it up again. Knowing how stand-offish Logan gets about his dad.

Our trip was relatively quiet, we chatted amicably and swapped some stories from the years when we were apart. I told him about the whole Paul era and he laughed, saying that he sort of remembered me mentioning something about him but had totally forgotten. Everything about that relationship, if you could call it that, was a blur and totally hilarious considering no one remembered it, including me.

We arrived in Nantucket at about 5:30pm. I started to get really nervous, I didn't think about how I felt the whole time but now that it was drawing nearer, I felt sick. I checked my phone for the address that grandma had given me, along with her new phone number a few weeks ago. I checked google maps again for Logan and he told me that we were only 5 minutes away. I swallow the big lump in my throat and I could feel myself becoming sweaty. I wasn't sure if it was actually nerves or just because I'm pregnant.

"You okay?" Logan asked as we pulled into a long gravel driveway. I looked around and took in the house. It was smaller, less elegant than the brick mansion like house I grew to love as my grandparents house. Still nice though, it didn't scream Emily Gilmore, but it definitely said it.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm good." I stepped out of the car and went to the back to grab my bag, when all of a sudden a taxi pulled into the drive way behind us. I watched in curiosity, waiting to find out who could possibly be coming to visit my grandmother at this time of the evening.

"Hey, kid!" My mom yelled as she stepped out of the taxi with flair, flailing her arms around in excitement. I rolled my eyes but grinned, running up to her, wrapping my arms around her. I was secretly so glad she was here. Doing this without her somehow seemed wrong, I was glad Logan was with me but mom has honed her skills as a Emily Gilmore buffer for many, many years. I sighed with relief.

"What are you doing here?!" I said, excitedly. Like I haven't seen her in years. I saw Luke on the other side of the car, giving some money to the taxi driver and stood back to watch the taxi pull away. "Luke?"

"Don't look at me, all your mom's idea." He held his hands up defensively.

"I'm glad you're here." I said to Luke, as Logan walked over to shake his hand. They nodded in greeting at each other and separated. Logan put his arm around me and turned us to look at the house again.

"Wow. I never would have pictured mom in a place like this." Mom said, coming up beside me. "It's nothing like I thought it would be." I smiled at her and we trekked up the long driveway. Logan had our bags as we walked and I looked over at Luke.

"Where are your bags?" I asked mom.

"We aren't staying here, babe." She said simply.

"Why?" Mom pulled back from the boys a bit and continued.

"I'm here tonight, for you and Logan. Then Luke and I are having our honeymoon." She used hand quotations for the word honeymoon and I just smiled, nodding in understanding.

"Oh. That's nice." Then something dawned on me. "What if grandma freaks out?" Mom rolled her eyes and stopped us, pulling me back by my arm.

"Hon, I can honestly say that I have no idea how she's going to react. I hope for your sake that she is just as excited as we are, she's come a long way this year and I'm certain that she's looking at a lot of things differently these days. Just maybe leave out the whole secret relationship, was with a betrothed man, accidental unprotected sex thing and I'm sure she'll be less...judgey." I took a deep breath and took in her words. She was so good at making me feel better but I was still apprehensive. I love grandma and I couldn't handle her not being in my life.

"Okay." I took another deep breath and took moms arm. "Lets go." We made it up to what we assumed was the front door and rang the doorbell. We waited a while and the door swung open. Berta greeted us in a strong accented foreign language. Mom recognised her instantly and asked where grandma was. She ushered us all inside and pointed to the back yard. I looked out of the window as mom and Luke looked around inside. I spotted grandma down by the edge of the yard, looking out to the ocean. Mom and Luke returned and I pointed to her.

"Hey, Luke. You wanna come or wait here?" Mom asked Luke and the look on her face told me that she really wanted him to join us. He saw the look as well and held his hand out to her. She smiled and kissed him softly. We made our way out.

Grandma looked over her shoulder and spotted us. My heart began to race and I began sweating again, definitely nerves this time. I wasn't planning on telling her right this second but I knew it had to be done tonight. At least while mom was here. Grandma looked at Logan and frowned in confusion.

"Why hello, everyone! Did I know you were all coming?" She said happily. Her face was lit up and she was smiling broadly. I felt relief in that moment. Until, she looked at Logan again. "Logan Huntzberger." She said warmly. Like she was just as happy to see him, like she was expecting to see us all together, like his presence was normal.

"Hey, mom. We just thought we'd come and visit. Check up on ya'" mom said casually. We all greeted her with hugs, except Luke who stood back, a little awkward. Grandma showed us around and tried to introduce us to the family that lived with her, and helped her. She gathered a couple of the men, who didn't speak a word of English, trying to ask them to fire up the barbecue. All of a sudden, Luke said something to them in a foreign language and they all said 'ahh' and nodded their comprehension. We all looked over to Luke.

"What?" He asked and shrugged. "It's a mix between Portuguese and Spanish. Simple language." He said as if it was nothing. We all deadpanned at him and mom scoffed.

"What else are you hiding from me? Suddenly you speak a second language...I've know him for 20 years...oh my god." She said exasperated, throwing her hands up. We all laughed and I felt a little more relaxed. After dinner we all sat around the table outside and chatted. Mom and grandma were arguing about why grandma was working at the whale exhibit at the museum. Luke and Logan were chatting about business and I was just happy to sit there and bask in my family being all together. I noticed grandma looking to Logan every so often and then taking a peek at me. Then I thought, 'now or never.'

"Grandma." It got her attention quickly. I took a deep shuddering breath and I felt my moms hand snake into mine. I stood up and mom followed, we stood in front of grandma and my heart stopped. "There's something that I'd like to share with you." Her eyes flicked to Logan again as he stood up and came to stand behind me. "Here goes." I said under my breath. "Logan and I have been...seeing...each other for a while...again." She took a moment and looked at me, then Logan and then mom. She nodded and I continued. "I guess what I'm trying to say is that...I'm pregnant." I watched as her jaw dropped, then closed, she looked at mom again and then back to me. Something I was not expecting was her smile. She smiled and it wasn't a tight 'I have something to say but I'm not going to' kind of smile, it was a genuine happy smile.

"That's wonderful, Rory." She stood and pulled both Logan and myself in for a tight hug. I was gob smacked. I wasn't prepared for the total and utter elation I felt. It was complete now. My family was complete. If only grandpa was here. I looked over at mom and she had tears falling down her face. Grandma pulled away and looked at mom, smiling. "Lorelai, you should be so proud of this young woman."

"I am, mom." More tears fell, and something that I haven't seen in a long time happened. She hugged her, and it wasn't that courteous hug that you get one something gives you a gift you don't necessarily want, it was a long, full contact hug. I was so proud of grandma.


	7. Chapter 7

**Well guys, this tale is coming to an end soon. Life is throwing some major curve balls at me right now. There will be one more chapter after this one and then I'll be able to get over my surprise of the ending of the revival. Thank you all for the wonderful reviews, I really appreciate every single one.**

 **Lorelai's POV**

Mom really surprised me tonight. I had this tiny nagging voice in my head saying that she was going to get upset, yell and make everyone feel horrible. She didn't, she was happy, her reaction was perfect and loving. The elation in Rory's eyes was just a beautiful sight.

Luke and I made it to the hotel quite late, after a short argument with mom about not staying with her. I had to explain to her 3 times that we were technically on our honeymoon, and we had to promise to visit her before we leave. I watched Logan a lot through the course of the night, he looked so relaxed and happy. I had a small chat with him at the end of the night, telling him that he is always welcome to talk to me or Luke if he had questions or worries, that like Rory, he wasn't alone. He seemed to really appreciate it. All his indiscretions in the past had disappeared from my view of him, to which I was glad. I never wanted my earlier memories of Logan to effect how I look at him now.

Luke and I took turns in getting ready for bed. I watched him pick out his pyjamas, and move slowly through the room to the bathroom. I couldn't help but think about how much I love that man. He's so selfless and sweet, he does so much for me and hardly let's me care for him. He came out of the bathroom 5 minutes later and caught me smiling at him.

"What are you smiling at?" He asked, walking past me to put his discarded clothes into the empty bag he'd unpacked before.

"You." He came to stand in front of me and took my hands. Kissing the back of each of them.

"Why?" His voice was low and gravelly. He bent to line his face with mine, only centimetres away.

"I love you." He smiled and took my face in his hands, kissing me softly yet passionately. I melted into the kiss. He hauled me up and wrapped his arms around me, deepening the kiss. It felt so nice to be intimate with him again. We haven't had the time or the emotional power to be with each other since before the wedding.

"I love you, too." He whispered between kisses. Despite only just getting into our pyjamas, we undressed each other slowly and got under the covers of the bed. He pulled me close and continued kissing me, touching me all over, sending shivers and jolts through my body.

After we made love, we lay close to each other. Basking in the feeling of just being with each other again after what felt like months.

"Worth the wait, don't you think?" I asked him softly. I felt his lips on my bare shoulder and smiled. His hand playing softly over my stomach.

"It's always worth it, whether we wait or not." He whispered. Our love making has never been wild or kinky, for lack of a better word, but it's always been passionate. Luke is a very tender lover, always looking after me before himself. I hear or read things about how couples who have been together for a long time see sex as a chore, I don't think that would ever happen to us. We still have that raw, heavy attraction to each other that we had when we first got together, before that even. At least I know I did, and the way he still looks at me, gives me reason to believe he did too.

As I lay in Luke's arms, I began to think about Rory's pregnancy and then it hit me, full on. I'm going to be a grandmother. Me, Lorelai Danes, a grandmother at 48...holy shi- I mean of course I thought about it before, briefly, but now, all of a sudden, I'm terrified. I'm too young to be a grandmother. Just a few months ago, I was talking about being a mother again...oh my god. Luke had fallen asleep, I looked at him and pushed him.

"Luke, wake up." I said, hurriedly. "Luke!" I pushed him again.

"What?" He said, groaning sleepily, eyes fluttering open. Seeing the worried look on my face prompted him to sit up slightly. "What's wrong?"

"I'm gonna be a grandmother..." I said, trailing off, wide eyed.

"Well, that's usually what happens when your kid gets knocked up." Wow, where did my sensitive sweet husband go? I scoffed.

"I'm too young, Luke. We are too young!" I pulled the blankets back and jumped out of the bed. Pulling my pyjamas on quickly and walking over to the full length mirror. I stared at myself, as Luke stared at me from the bed, fighting the urgent need to go back to sleep.

"Lorelai, calm down, please." He got off the bed and slipped his boxers on, coming to stand behind me. He placed his hands on my shoulders and looked at me in the mirror. "Yes, you're still young. But, you had Rory when you were young...she's at a perfectly reasonable age to have a baby, if you'd had her at her age...you would be not this young..." I smiled and turned to him.

"Nice sleep brain logic. Thanks for trying to make me feel better." I deadpanned at him.

"Did it work?" He asked me hopefully. I shook my head and continued to stare at myself in the mirror. He huffed in defeat and flopped back on the bed. "Come back to bed."

It took me 10 minutes and Luke begging me about 8 times to come back to bed, for me to actually go back to bed. He stared at me as I stared up to the ceiling. Dramatically sighing every few moments. He'd roll his eyes every time. I knew I was being ridiculous, he knew I was too. He wouldn't dare say anything, for all he knew I wasn't aware how ridiculous I was being, and if he said the wrong thing, I'd probably pretend to be angry. It was a vicious circle, but he knew his way around it pretty well.

"Lorelai, stop." He said with an exaggerated sigh, just like I had been doing moments before. "You're having an illegitimate breakdown. Maybe, all those feelings about wanting to have another baby all those months ago was possibly the universe giving you hints as to what's coming. Maybe you weren't ready for another baby of your own..." I looked over to him, confusion deep in my eyes. "But you're ready for Rory's." My face softened at his words. I thought about it for a moment. Maybe he was right, maybe thinking about having a baby with Luke wasn't what was meant to happen, obviously, but I was meant to do this with Rory, we are having a baby.

 **Rory's POV**

Logan and I crawled into bed after spending a few hours with Grandma, gushing about the baby. She had said something about regretting now that she had moved so far away, that she wouldn't be able to see the baby as much. I reassured her that she was welcome in our home (when we have one) any time that she liked, especially once the baby was here. Having her react the way she did gave me hope that everything will be okay.

"That was a big sigh." Logan said, wrapping his arm over my waist. I smiled into my pillow and felt content.

"It was a sigh of relief." I felt him grin against my shoulder and I turned a little to lay on my back.

"I know. Emily was great tonight. She seems at peace." I nodded, staring up at the ceiling.

"Grandpa passing has sort of...changed her. She's living her life now, I wouldn't say she wasn't before but she's different. In a good way. She will be happy." Logan kissed my temple and he fell asleep quite quickly. Some memories about my childhood came flooding to me. Easter, thanksgiving, Christmas at the Gilmore house, although somewhat painful for mom, for me, they were fairly pleasant. Spending time under their big Christmas tree and eating apple tarts, grandma always seemed to be so happy in those moments, when all of us were together. Much like tonight when we were all sitting around the table.

I quietly pulled out of Logan's grasp and out of bed. I got a second wind and didn't feel as tired, but I felt inspired. I got my computer from my bag and sat at the little desk in the dark room. My first few hundred pages, already on the screen. I smiled at the memory of mom telling me to continue my book. So I did. I don't remember how long I sat writing but hearing the rustling of the sheets pulled me from my thoughts.

"Ace?" I turned to see Logan trying to open his eyes, I looked at the clock on my computer seeing that I had been writing for 3 hours. I smiled at him, closed my laptop and crawled back into bed. "How long have you been up?" He asked groggily.

"I just got inspired." He nodded and felt back to sleep almost instantly. I picked up my phone and sent mom a text.

'Thank you.' With about four heart emojis attached, I knew she would appreciate. I must have woken her up, she replied almost instantly.

'For what?'

'Everything.' I typed, the specifics would have taken years to write.

'Oh, okay. Well, you're welcome.' Five heart emojis. I fell to sleep smiling. Everything was falling into place. Having the most wonderful supportive mother, the most protective step-father, a wonderful partner to share this amazing life event with and soon to have a daughter or a son to cherish the way my mom did me. A year ago, I felt lost, no direction...I felt I was failing. Now I know exactly where I am. Where I am supposed to be, at least for the next little while.

In the morning, I let Logan sleep and I went out to find grandma trying to communicate with Berta. Vividly flailing her arms about, Berta just smiling and nodding at her as if she had any idea what was happening.

"Where's Luke when you need him?" Grandma exclaimed when she saw me, I just smiled and walked up to her.

"He's probably trying to force fruit down moms throat, if I could guess." I said with a shrug, taking in the wonderful view from the top of the yard. "This place his beautiful grandma." She nodded with a smile.

"It is, isn't it? Sometimes you just stumble on to things." I nodded and sat down in the outdoor lounger. "Berta is going to bring out some breakfast...I think." She said with a frown. "Where's Logan?"

"He's still asleep." I shrugged.

"Oh. Well, good. I wanted to give you something." Grandma went inside for a moment, leaving me confused. She came back out, an envelope in hand. I was sort of knowing where this was going, she wouldn't be a Gilmore otherwise. "I want you to have this." I opened the envelope and pulled out a check, with a very large sum of money in it. I gasped, yes, exactly what I thought.

"Grandma, Logan has money...we are-" I was cut off.

"I know, but this money is yours. Not Logan's. I want you to do whatever you want with this money. Don't let Logan or your mom have any influence. It's yours and only yours." I nodded and hugged her. "Even if you want to go around the country and ride all the roller coasters you can find before the baby comes, then so be it...though I'm not sure what the protocol for pregnant women riding roller coasters is."

"They probably frown upon it." I said, sarcastically.

"I suppose you're right." She said with a nod. "Anything you want." She gave me and wink and Berta came out with a tray of food, and quickly behind her, Logan.

"Good morning ladies." He said, with his cheeky grin, stretching in the sunlight and kissing my cheek. Grandma watched on in delight. We dug into breakfast and talked about nothing in particular, grandma told us of her volunteering job and explained in detail how much she enjoyed it. I just sat back and revelled in my happiness.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone. i am so sorry for the late update but I very very recently lost my 17 y/o cat and I was pretty much bed ridden for a while. RIP JennyCat. Anyway, here is the last chapter for this story. Thank you all for reading and reviewing!**

 **Luke's POV**

Everything was a bit of a blur. From getting married, finding out Rory is pregnant, getting married again, to getting to Nantucket and being pleasantly surprised at Emily's reaction.

I knew Lorelai was more than relieved that there was no tension and anger, considering her reaction when Lorelai was 16. Although similar, the situation is fairly different.

If anything, I feel...excited, happy, proud...maybe a few other things. I love Rory just as much as I love April. She's been like my daughter since way before Lorelai and I ever got together, I had a friendship with Rory first. I've been through a lot with Rory. Elementary school, Chilton, graduation, college, boyfriends, the campaign trail, all her jobs...I feel like her father.

Of course, if I told her any of that, no matter if she appreciated it or not, I'd lose my rep as gruff diner guy and they plaster me with softy, or teddy bear. Not something I'm willing to walk around with. Maybe I'll tell her kid one day.

I'm watching Lorelai sleep. She just had a meltdown about becoming a grandmother. I knew it was coming and honestly, I thought it would have been sooner. I think I'm ready, maybe not for April to be a mom, but Rory? Sure. She's done a lot in life, she's had a great life and so what, that wasn't planned? Nothing is stopping her from doing what she loves. Having a kid isn't a career death sentence.

Lorelai looks so beautiful, she's happy. I hope marrying me had some sort of helping hand in that. I was so scared that night she came home from her 'hiking trip', I felt it for weeks before she left, the distance. It was heartbreaking really, and I suppose I've never really explained to her how much I love her and how much she means to me. When we spent that year apart ten years ago, I don't think I was ever as miserable as that. Maybe when my dad died, but that was a different kind of misery. This was a physical ache and every time I saw her with Chris, it was like getting punched in the stomach over and over. I've always loved Lorelai.

That ache was present again when she took off on her trip. Not knowing when she would come back and not knowing what was going to happen after. I just knew that I had to do everything in my power to make sure she didn't leave me, it would have killed me, maybe literally. I remember the conversation we had after she told me we were going to get married, finally. She tried to joke about the things I said in the kitchen that night, but she realised how serious I was. That I would do just about anything to keep her with me. I told her, like I've told her before, I just like to see her happy, but I want to be the one who makes her happy.

'You make me happier than I've ever been, Luke'

She was sincere and that made me melt. It's not often that Lorelai is serious, which is one of the things I love most about her, but when we're alone, in bed or just hanging out on the couch, she can switch the funny off and be in the moment and talk real with me. I'm a serious man, but I don't like to talk about my feelings a lot, and if I do it's only with her. We've missed many opportunities in the past to have a child of our own and I know that's something she was worried about, of course I wanted to have a 'fresh kid', as she so weirdly put it, but I don't love my life any less because we never did. I love the home we made, I love Paul Anka, I love making dinner most nights and just sitting on the couch watching the strangest movies and shows, I love coming home to Lorelai everyday and talking about nothing and everything. I'm comfortable and happy. I hope she sees that, I hope she realises that that is all I want.

We have communication issues, we know it. We've always had those issues, I know that it took her a long time to trust me after everything that happened once April came into my life, I understood that then and I understand it now. And, to be honest, I had a hard time trusting her again after she went to Christopher, but I do trust her. You can't be with someone for as long as we have and not have trust, it doesn't work. I've never doubted her feelings since, I know she loves me, we probably don't tell each other half as much as we should but we make it known in other ways. I do things for her that I don't necessarily like doing, town meetings, cooking for Paul Anka, flowery/girly bed linens, making junk food without complaining (sometimes). I love her and I wouldn't do any of those things if I didn't, I know they're not grand gestures but considering the type of man I am, well it doesn't matter because if those things let her know that I care then I will continue to do them. She's learnt to do a few things for me that let me know that she cares about and loves me. She helps me close the diner, she occasionally will go fishing with me, she lets me watch the ball game on Sunday and will sit there and listen to me talk about it, she does eat her vegetables when I ask. But still, hearing those three words, its nice and I'm going to try and say it more.

I'm happy to be her husband now. I was happy to be her boyfriend before. Just as long as I'm with her in any way that I can be, I'm happy. I think she's happy too.

 **Logan's POV**

I was terrified, but excited. That phone call caught me off guard and hearing the nervousness and the almost horror in Rory's voice when she told me broke my heart. It was as if she was scared that I would flip out and leave her to do everything all on her own. This was just as much my doing as hers. She had to know that I was not the flaky, scared little boy I was in college.

Coming back to the states was the best thing to do. I had my apartment in London, I had my job and...Odette, and as horrible as it sounds, letting go of Odette was probably the easiest of all of those to get out of. I kept my job of course, I will always have my job. Rory was more important, the most important. I knew she had her doubts about my commitment, she had every right to. I wasn't a great boyfriend, I spent a lot of time partying, I spent a lot of time not with her, I was never a family man except when it came to my sister. I needed her to see that I have grown up, I am a man who can be there and raise our child however she wants it raised.

Telling my father, that could have gone differently. I told Rory that I would tell him sooner rather than later so, I called him right after I spoke to her, he was furious. In his eyes all he saw was his disappointment of a son knocking 'some girl' up and then running off into the sunset with her, forgetting about his responsibilities. When in actual fact, I got the woman I love pregnant and now I'm running too my responsibilities. I want this, I want to be there for her and I want to have that perfect family life. I want to show my child what I missed out on when I was a kid, love. I want our kid to know their family, to be told that they're loved and spoiled with culture and experiences, not money. Because I know what money does to people. It makes them greedy and forget about what really matters.

The fear in Rory's eyes wasn't much of a surprise when I saw her again. I had an inkling as to how she thought I would react, comparing me to my father, which hurt because she knows me, she knows that I am nothing like him. That's why I had to say what I said, without interruption, I had to get it out before she jumped to conclusions and kicked me out of told me 'it's okay to run away' like I thought she might have.

I can tell now that she's happy, she's excited and I'm glad that I could help her in that. I'm glad that Lorelai has accepted my role in this and isn't silently angry at me for getting her only child into this predicament. A silent Lorelai is much scarier than an openly verbal angry Lorelai. I think she could tell that I had changed and that maybe I was ready for this, even if Rory wasn't. Lorelai has accepted me and so has Emily, and Luke too, I guess.

I love Rory. I have for a long time. It took me a long time to get there but that was when I was a scared little boy. I think it's a Gilmore Girl thing. Once you're in love with one, you can never get out, even if you wanted to. I consider Luke and I to be the luckiest men in the world. We each have a Gilmore Girl and we should be grateful that they even looked our ways, because these women are special, unique people that have everything they need without us. They're self sufficient, independent, strong women, they're unintentional heart breakers. They're full of life, they're effervescent, intelligent, beautiful, crazy women.

Rory is the love of my life, our child will be the love of my life. I'm excited to be a part of this family. I wanted it years ago, I want it still now. I'm ready for this, I'm excited and ecstatic. It took me too long to get here, and now that I am here, I never want to leave.

 **Again, thank you all for reading this. I've now come to terms with the last for words of AYITL and now I can move on to all the other JavaJunkie fic ideas I have. Please leave me a review for this final chapter :)**


End file.
